


Lamia Help You With That

by Artemis20025, Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Forced Heat, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Mpreg, Lamia, M/M, Sexual Coercion, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis20025/pseuds/Artemis20025, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Red thinks his extracurricular classes on Mythological monsters will be a breeze....Until one turns up at his university in the shape of a Lamia.





	1. Those who live in glass houses, shouldn't throw stones... or skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> So, wow. First fic published on here. Please gentle with me. No real notes for this chapter.... just that it's a bit short. More notes at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> INSPIRED BY eli-sin-g AND THEIR POSTS ABOUT LAMIAS

Red approached slowly and cautiously through the large glass enclosure, not wanting to disturb the lengthy serpent inside. The university had recently started extracurricular classes about Mythological Monsters. It sounded like an effortless way for Red to boost his grades and for the most part it was. Until one had turned up at the school in the form of a Lamia.

 

What made the creature especially rare was the fact that it was male. As far as his classes had taught him, they were a largely female species. The board had decided to name the python type Stretch.  What the hell kind of a name was stretch anyway? Red loved puns but that one was goddamned stupid.

 

 Wait, was it still sleeping? He could have sworn he saw an orange tongue darting out from betwixt those large fangs. Are pythons poisonous? He didn’t think there were, but what if he was wrong. Dammit what a shitty time to forget his lecture notes. For the umpteenth time this semester he found himself hating his narcoleptic tendencies. _“Piece of shit, napping, what the hell red, why do ya always have to sabotage yourself?”_ He let out an angry sigh and rolled his eyes.

*********************

The stout skeleton edged closer still; the bag of dead mice swinging slightly in his hand. Here should be close enough. Taking his eyes off Stretch for just a moment, he reached into the bag and grimaced. **“Blegh, how do you even stomach this crap?”** The shuffling sound of dry leaves and a movement in his peripheral vision alerted him to the now very awake Lamia, unfurling and slithering ever closer to him.

 

Red Froze, should he run? Would the snake give chase? He had no idea but he had to try. He lowered the bag to the ground slowly, not taking his eyes from the Python tailed freak. Stretch watched his movements with great interest. **“O-ok buddy, heh. H-here’s your dinner….. I’ll err… I’ll leave ya to it”** he rose steadily to his feet and backed away slowly **“yup… I’m going… just gonna…”**

 

He turned to run but Something wrapped around his ankle and pulled sharply. Red went down with a grunt and found himself staring up into the now glowing orange of the creature’s eyes. The large tongue darted out, scenting the air and flickering along red’s cheek bones. Red flinched. **“H-hey! That tickles!”**. His eye lights shrank and darted towards the exit. Wasn’t there supposed to be someone else down here to keep an eye on him? This thing going to eat him and no one would even know he was gone. _“Sweet Asgore what was that?”_

The Lamia had begun to coil himself around the small skeletons leg and the thick muscle was now brushing against his sensitive pelvic bone. What the hell was going on? The slow purposeful movements brought a red flush to his cheeks. **"H-hey! S-stop that!... Y-you shouldn't... That's not ok!"** Red pushed feebly at the tail but Stretch paid no mind to his objections, and instead, swiftly grabbed the smaller skeleton's wrists, pinning them in the dirt beside his head.

 

Something else pressed against the front of Red’s shorts. His eye-lights shrank in terror and he panicked, spitting in the lamia’s face. He kicked at its tail with his free leg in an attempt to free himself but stretch held tight. His sockets distorted into slits of fury and he hissed angrily at Red. With no shortage of dumb luck, the smaller male managed to bring the heel of his sneaker down hard upon the tip of the python’s tail. Stretch yowled and uncoiled himself from his would-be attacker. Red winced before shaking off the guilty feeling in his soul. _“It’s him or me, and I choose me……”_.

 

Once again Red found himself in “fuck everything and run” mode. Twisting around, he made a mad dash for the exit. **“Sorry bucko”** , he muttered. This was it, he was finally getting out of here. No more dead mice and no more weird groping lamia. He swore to Asgore, he was taking himself off this shitty feeding roster as soon as he got out of here. Suddenly he felt a strange pressure in his soul. Blue magic? This wasn’t in the textbook! _“Lamia’s aren’t capable of magic”_ he thought. A tremble ran through him but there was no time to adjust to his new predicament as he was sent flying into an old log, knocking the wind from his non-existent lungs. His body was then tossed high into the air with great vigor. He let out an ungodly scream. Red was sure that if it were possible, he’d have peed himself. The skeleton collided with the ceiling of the enclosure, knocking him unconscious. The last thing he remembered was the distant sensation of falling.

 

*********************


	2. Is this the real life? Or is this just fantasy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so chapter 2, I won't say anything to spoil it. I wanted to make it longer but I don't seem to have the patience or knack for it just yet and besides, when the story is complete, these short chapters won't matter anyway hehe I'm not one to write fanfiction and as I mentioned in chapter one, This is my first. I'm the artist in every other occasion so i really hope you guys like it despite my small chapters. It's the easiest way to keep me motivated and ensure I publish more often until I finish it. So bear with me.
> 
> As Promised, there is smut <3  
> Please enjoy.

Red was floating. He opened his sockets but was surrounded by an all-encompassing black. The muted glow from his eye lights doing nothing to “shed light” on his situation. _“heh, good one”_.  He looked left and right but still nothing. Just then, something caressed his cheek. His sockets widened, his head whipped around, searching for the cause. **“W-WHO’S THERE?!”** only silence answered him. Suddenly being alone in the dark didn’t feel so great. The ministrations continued down his neck and across his clavicle. He flinched and tried to jump away from the offending touch only to discover he couldn’t move.   _“what the hell?!”_  

 

Sensations continued to ripple down his sternum and he shuddered, a light sheen of sweat wetting his skull. Then he felt, rather than saw, his soul being taken from his chest cavity. **“HEY! G-GIVE THAT BACK!”** he stuttered. Red braced himself, waiting for pain, surely nothing good could come from this. As if to prove him wrong, a pleasant warmth spread through his bones that left him panting. **“HNnnggg!... W-wha?”** Touching a monster’s soul was dangerous. You could send your intentions across the link to cause pain or in this case, intense pleasure. His soul began to glow. Man, this was so wrong, being felt up in the dark by something he couldn’t even see. Red bit his tongue, holding in a muffled groan. Something curled itself up both his femurs and brushed the edges of his pelvis. **“sh-shit…. ”** his voice rasped and his soul gave off a soft glow, eating away at the darkness. Sweet Toriel, where were his clothes?

 

Whatever it was rubbed more insistently against his pelvic bone, the strokes getting faster. It seemed to know all his weak spots and wasted no time in targeting them. Red whined. His bones burned with need and magic started to pool around his pelvic inlet. The soft teasing driving him crazy.  His soul glowed brighter still, illuminating more of his surroundings and his sockets widened. _“huh?”_ Ribbons, he was surrounded by freaking ribbons.

 

The short skeleton could only watch as they snaked towards him. The ribbons weaved swiftly through the spaces between his ribs, drawing moans from his throat. Red very nearly screamed in pleasure as they threaded themselves through the holes in his sacrum, disturbing the swirling magic. “ _Sweet shooting stars! That was a sensitive spot!”_ His hips bucked, ashamedly begging for more. **“Gah,.. f-f-fuck!!!!!”** he growled his frustrations and struggled against the soft ribbons. _“No, this was wrong I shou-.…”_ his thoughts were rudely interrupted as another wave of pleasure washed over him. His whole body convulsed and his magic finally took form. His cock bobbed in front of him, almost painfully erect, a small bead of pre-cum already dripping from the head. Red’s tongue lolled and his head tipped back with a loud whine. Several ribbons had wound tightly around the base, their movements slow and teasing. Red shivered. His face grew hot and his sockets prickled with the threat of tears. God, he was disgusting. His starvation for affection had him getting off to a bunch of stupid accessories. Still, he was so damn hard it hurt. He needed release.

**“……. P-please……”** he whined, voice strained. **“…… L-let me cum”** The silky binds that caressed and agitated his heated bones stopped. **“NO please! Urgh don’t stop, I-I NEED this,”** But his pleas were only met with silence. Of course, no one was listening to him; he was in some weird kind of subspace tied up with RIBBONS! Red’s sockets grew hot with frustration and the first crimson tear fell. For a moment, nothing happened. Then his bindings moved in double time, twisting around him, through him, pulling him tighter. His arms were forced behind him and bound together. His femurs were pushed back against his ribs, spread wide and if the small skeleton had any sense of decency left he’d have blushed.

The ribbons around the base of his cock pumped mercilessly and all Red could do was cry out in sweet relief at the building pressure between his legs. **“FUUUUU…!”** _So close Dammit!_ He rutted against the empty air begging for more. The coloured satin wound tighter still, constricting his fragile form even further. Red felt something crack and it was like the dam had finally been broken. His spine arched in pleasure and he cried out, cum splashing over his near naked bones.

 

Red laid there in the strange subspace, completely spent and panting, covered in his own juices. The ribbons slowly retreated, gently scraping against his bones as they went. His body twitched from the little shockwaves of pleasure and as the afterglow gradually receded, so too did the light from his soul. The small skeleton grinned. _“Fuck, what an orgasm……. Ribbons huh?”_.  He’d have to add it to the list of weird shit that turned him on. He didn’t even have the energy left to feel disgusted in himself. His sockets steadily fluttered closed and once again, everything faded to black.

 

*********************

 

He awoke to the sensation of a hot breath against his face and a wet feeling in his pants. Red groaned, sockets fluttering opening. Everything ached. He blinked, stars still spotting his vision. _“What in the hell happened?”_   He sat up and tried to focus on his surroundings, completely ignoring his soaked shorts for now. He appeared to be sitting in some poorly lit cave with fake orange light filtering in from the hole above him. It reeked of death and something else. Something more… something wild. His head was still swimming and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he knew he recognized that scent from somewhere. Another huff of air on his sensitive bones, this time from behind him. Red yelped, his head whipping around to the source and Stretch _slid_ into view, tongue darting in and out.  He winked at the smaller skeleton.

 

 “Good morning Lazy bones.”

 

………………..Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so things are starting to get interesting. Where is that voice coming from? you'll have to wait and see.  
> This is pretty much a bunch of shameless Head cannons so next chapter may also contain smut hahaha


	3. Hot Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start by saying thanks for standing by. I would say that life has been crazy and it WAS but then i went on vacation. I said at the beginning of this fic and multiple times that I am not a writer. This is my first fic. Yes This fic has a plan, NO I won't be updating it as swiftly as I first thought. I am an artist and a full time student first so calm your farms before asking "when is it being updated" "do you have a plan?" and "are you alive?" come on peeps.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO CANADIAN_BUCKBEAVER for helping me out for chapter 3. Go and give that woman all of your love and maybe even buy her a coffee, she needs more love.

 

************************

 

Red fell backwards in shock, quickly shuffling away from the creepy python, attempting to clamber to his feet. If he was on his feet he could move and get out of the monster’s range of attacks… if that was its intention. Right now, he had no idea of what this thing wanted. Keeping the other in his peripheries, his gaze darted about the room searching vainly for the voice he’d heard. “W-who’s there?...... C-come on show yerself, ya coward!” No answer. For a moment, he entertained the thought that, just perhaps, the voice was coming from inside his own head. No… no that can’t be right. That’s just not possible. “I must’ve hit my head harder than I thought…” Red grumbled to himself as he backed away slowly and looked around.  Still no sign of the other voice.

New plan. Go to the locker room. Shower and scrub every inch of his bones until they ached and he was clean. Withdraw from class.  Go home. Drink until all thoughts of snakes and creepy voices were just part of a forgotten haze. 


Red began to head back the way he came, carefully watching the snake for any sudden moves.  Those bright, orange eyes… Red shivered. They were cold and calculating, and seemed to be unusually intelligent for an animal.

That scared him more than anything.

“Can’t see the forest for the trees, can you, bonehead?” Red froze in place, his eyelights shrinking to tiny pinpricks. That… that voice … He WAS hearing it in his mind. What the actual fuck was going on?

He looked at his only companion, jaw dropping in disbelief.

 

The snake seemed to snicker and cock his head, regarding him. "Not all that bright, are you?” it asked.

The short male stared, slack-jawed for a moment, then threw his arms up dismissively and shook his head.

“Ok… that’s it, I’m leaving. I’m out. Nope. Fuck you. No.”

He turned on his heel and made a beeline for the exit. "Fuck this shit. I don't care if I'm dreaming. I'm leaving."

“Leave? …Why would you want to leave?” Red yelped and jumped back as the snake slithered in front of him.  It was faster than it looked. Those cold eyes peered into Red’s and the bastard smiled at him, as if attempting to look harmless. Instead, Red saw the face of Hannibal, talking to his next victim. “This place, despite the lack of privacy, isn’t half bad. People like yourself bring me food every day, so I don’t have to hunt. In fact, I don’t have to do anything, I just laze around all day being my natural self. But,” he winked. “if you think you’re strong enough to resist my temptations, I’ll let you leave.” Stretch laid back against his coils, finally closing his sockets, seemingly ignoring the angry little skeleton. “IF you can.”

 

Red huffed and grumbled shoving his hands into his pockets as he tried to eye around the pile of scales. There had to be a way to get around him… he needed to leave this place….

His sanity depended on it.

"What, ya freaking read minds now?" He cast a glance over his shoulder at the lazy lump. He was just lying there. What'd he mean 'let him leave'? He was already leaving. Probably wouldn't even lift a coil. Besides, he‘d had enough of these weird hallucinations. Dream or not he was done, if he didn't get back home before curfew Boss wouldn't let him hear the end of it. Sooo not worth the attitude today.

…. Unless this was all part of the reptile’s scheme?

“Listen scaly, I don’t know what yer deal is, and frankly, I don’t give a fuck.  I’m out.” Red started inching forward again. He realized, upon closer inspection, that the snake was far from motionless. Red could see the thick coils of muscle laying under the scales constantly shifting and flowing, like water in a stream.  It was hypnotizing in a way…

“ _What a gorgeous crea_ -,”

Red shook his head and cut off the thought. Nope. Was not going Bio nerd on this ‘fantastic’, this ‘beautiful’ specimen of an asshole. Remember the objective Red, leave. Go home. Drink your skull off.

A sly grin spread across the reptile’s face, watching as the skeleton attempted to escape. "Fine... have it your way." A strange smell filled the air and assaulted Red's nasal cavity. Sweet Asgores's beard! What was that smell? It was smooth like burnt honey and sandalwood and something else. He'd never smelled anything like it, and caught himself slowing down, wanting to savor the smell. Wait? No! Ignore it. Keep going. He held his breath and kept moving, skeleton monsters didn't need the air, right? He didn’t have lungs! But his stupid body was losing the battle; even though he didn't need the air, the action was too well ingrained into his system and after only one minute his chest was burning. He tried to stop himself by holding his hands over his nose and mouth but his nonexistent lungs gave out and he halted. Bent over and gasping for breath, he realised his mistake immediately. The scent instantly travelled through his body like electricity, sending delightful tingles down his spine and straight to his pelvis.

Already his magic was reacting to the teasing touches of cloth against bone. The sparks traveled his tailbone and teased his hip joints, caressing the cartilage and marrow. He flushed red like his namesake as a whine escaped through his clenched jaw and he dropped to his knees, clamping them together in an urge to press back against the heat and the urges it brought. "What do you want with me?" He growled, attempting to sound menacing but sounding nothing more than frustrated.

                                                                             

Stretch watched with great interest as the small male tried in vain to resist him and his aroma. He had a strong spirit, he'd give him that. "What do I want?... What do I WANT?" He chuckled, rising from his mass of coils. He couldn’t believe that this skeleton hadn't worked it out yet. Was he playing dumb just to spite him? If so it was truly pathetic. What Stretch wanted, Stretch got. Both in the wild and in this enclosure. Oh this was indeed going to be fun…

For him anyways~

 

Red looked up and nearly jumped out of his bones "Gaahh!!! What the?!!!" The large reptile was suddenly right in front of him again. How did he get there so fast? He easily weighed over two hundred pounds, not to mention the lack of legs. "I'm bored, mortal. I desire some.... company." Leering at the other’s small frame, he continued: "So how about that wager? You could just give up you know.  It seems like you aren’t going anywhere very quickly after all." he placed a long, sharp digit under the other’s chin and raised it until they saw eye to eye. Orange met red. Old met young.

Gosh this little one was cute when flustered. "Forget all about your other worries.... just stay here with me... and they will all be forgotten.  I promise.  After all, I take good care of my… petssss." The same finger urging the skeleton’s skull up, traced down the vertebrae, feeling the shivers that they had attempted to hide, before giving a gentle teasing ting to the choker around his throat.

 

Red blinked then flushed deeper crimson if it were possible and pushed the Lamia's hand away “…… you’re insane!"

What was this guy on? He was crazy…. Right? Though the thought of shedding his worries did sound good. No. he shook his head, frowning harder. Don’t be stupid, Boss would kill me, not to mention his dreams of becoming a scientist. Why did he even want that? He fought hard to remember. It felt important but he couldn’t find the answer… perhaps it wasn’t that important if he couldn’t remember. His skull felt full and dreamy. It was like a thick fog had settled in, shielding him from his memories, his worries, his dreams. A deep, chuckle broke him from his thoughts and his sockets widened, sockets darting towards the sly serpent. “You!” he growled “that was you! Get the FUCK out my head!”

The serpent continued to laugh at him ‘Heh this is almost too easy,’ his mind thought, once again looking up and down the skeleton’s body, ‘I’ll have him eating out my palm in no time’

 

Red growled at the continuous laughter. This fucking bastard was taunting him.  First with his weird wager, ‘if you can escape you’ll be free’ bullshit, and then with the ‘leave all your worries with me’ promise. It was like he was attempting to spew every bad line in the book…

Was the monster attempting to court him?

Oh. Fuck no.

 "Fuck off rat breath, I’m leaving." He clambered to his feet and backed up a few steps before turning his back on Stretch again.

"I’m afraid that’s not how it works kiddo," a deep, almost threatening voice said. Red’s soul was turned blue for the second time that day and he was forced down to his knees. His arms twisted painfully behind him until his scapula touched the floor, and his pelvis thrust upwards as if in offering.

Before he could cry out in alarm, his clothes had been unceremoniously ripped from his body, leaving his frame to appear even smaller in nothing except for his over-sized jacket, his choker and the tattered remains of the rags he once called clothes. The delicious aroma was back and working even harder against him now. The sparks were traveling up and down his spine, across his ribs, and his pelvis was being teased mercilessly.

When he cried out, even he was unsure if his cries were from terror at what this monster wanted, or from the lust-filled pressure building between his legs. What the hell was happening to him? It… it felt like his heat had been triggered somehow. His bones were on fire. He needed relief from this blasted heat, from this overwhelming desire…

The lamia slowly circled him, like a shark hunting his helpless prey, humming at the sight of the smaller skeleton in such a position. ‘Come with me red. Please feed me. I’ll make you feel so, sooo good.’

Red, now feverish with desire, could swear that it resounded within his mind, echoing and traveling down his spine and pelvis.

He wanted to disobey, wanted to get up and run, but the clouded feeling in his soul wouldn’t let him. To his soul, the lamia’s promise didn’t sound so bad… To be pet and pleasured… to be cared for, cherished. Slowly he got to his feet, the monster watching his every move with those cold, intelligent eyes. His feet started to move on their own and before he knew it, he was within grabbing distance of the great beast.

Unable to move or form a coherent thought, the powerful and ancient magic completely took a hold of him…

“I-I want to….” he stuttered out, staring at the monster.  How could he not realize how flawless this creature was? His scales, instead of being a stoic shade of orange and brown, was actually a collection of every shade of orange, every shade of brown. The muscles flowed smoothly under them. He was absolutely perfect…

And he wanted Red… Red of all monsters.

“Yes?” the monster asked with a purr, looking down as Red approached him.

“I-I need…” He tried again, once more his words failing him as he took in the great Reptile. He looked even better than Papyrus. He was smooth and streamlined, warm and collected…

“Mmm? Use your words Red,” Stretch teased him gently, watching as Red felt his cheek bones flush and warm.

“P-please…” his skull flushed crimson.  Why couldn’t he talk? He usually had no issues talking to anyone. Was the monster affecting him that much?

“Please what little Red? You must be clear when asking something of me. Otherwise I can’t give you anything…” Stretch shook his head, as if hating such a thought.

Red let out a whine at this point.  He just needed this so bad!  Couldn’t Stretch tell?  What did he need him to say?

“P-please… Please Stretch… let me… let me f-feed you…” he finally said, his eyelights dropping to the ground.

Stretch’s finger pulled his chin up again to him. “I don’t think you deserve it.” he said, cruelly breaking the little skeleton’s soul.

His brain attempted to fight against the mind games but he was losing badly. That smell was just so good, the monster’s words and voice were heavenly… He knew he shouldn’t want this but he couldn’t remember why. The voices began to whisper in his head again. “It will feel so good, it’s perfectly safe, no harm will come to you. He needs you, can’t you see how hungry he is? It is such a great honor to feed a Lamia… you must feed him Red, you must!”

The overwhelming need to help the creature poured through him, pounding through his soul, as he took the last step, falling against the Lamia’s strong torso and holding him tightly, tears welling up in his sockets at the thought of failing, the thought of Stretch overlooking him for another being. “No, please, I- I mean it, please,… let me feed you….”

“Let me prove to you… that I can be worthy…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Beaver. I know you're reading this. your encouragement has been paramount to the creation of this story. Love you lots


End file.
